FateKaleid Hunter
by TheServant
Summary: Remnant is forever changed when a certain Vampire gets bored, altering the course of the Ainsworth's Grail War and sending Miyu and her brother towards the Grimm infested world of Ruby Rose.


**Chapter 1**

 _'Grails Wish'_

The Holy Grail. An artefact of immense power, created by 3 Legendary Magus families decades ago, its sole purpose being to act as a bridge between the 3 Founding Families and the Root of all knowlege. Such a foolish dream could never come to fruition. The 3 Founding Families were reduced to mere shadows of their former selves, the Einzberns dying out shorlty after the 5th Holy Grail War, the once Makiri now Matou Families head, Zouken Makiri finally accepting his death and leaving nothing but an empty home and an adopted Child. The 3rd family, the Ainsworths were the only ones who continued to seek the Holy Grail, seeing it as the only way to save the world.

The Earths Mana supply was dwindling to a mere fraction of its once nigh infinite amount. The new Head of the Family, Julian Ainsworth sought after a replacement for the Einzbern Homunculs, which normally became the Vessel for the Grail, leading him to the Sakatsuki family, an ancient line of the supposed 'Children of God'. The Sakatsuki Family would be all but wiped out, leaving none but a single Girl.

That very same girl was floating in a light, the large beam of light being visible from across the land as the Grail made its wish, the girl, despite being on the brink of freedom, of a happy life filled with love, she was crying. Her Brother, the user of the Fake Archer Class Card stood before the True Archer Class Card user, Angelica Ainsworth on his knees, his body cut and burnt from mana overuse and the many blades that had been exchanged between them.

Shirou Emiya's once pure red haired, now marred with a streak of white, much like his once unharmed skin, being burnt. Dressed in the tattered remains of his blue shirt, its white sleeves having being torn off during the battle He stared at the blonde woman before him, her lower body was covered in gold plated armour while her upper body was covered in the equivalent of a white bra. Her crimson eyes glared into his gold.

"Do you see now... Faker?" Her voice rang out as regal and powerful as one would expect from someone wielding mans oldest King "You stood no chance in defeating me!" The Golden Haired Kings giant ego had clearly jumped ship into Angelica's body as she forgot about her duty momentarily in order to gloat.

But the boys smile didn't waver "You think you've won...King of Heroes?" He glanced at her, golden eyes filled with determination as he rose of his knee, his body barely holding together as he stood "Its a shame you know... your kinda cute" His words surprised her only for a blade to be fired from behind him, aimed straight at her throat, the nameless blade tore through the air as she raised her hand, the blade beings sent flying away as a large battle axe crashed into it due to the Noble Phantasm, the crystallisation of Gilgamesh's Legend, the Gates of Babylon.

He smiled sadly as a waterfall of blades came flying towards him, the blonde haired woman's eyes tinged with fury as death slowly came closer 'I did it...Kiritsugu...' were his last thoughts before a white light engulfed him, his sisters voice ringing out "Don't you touch my brother!" Said Brother looked to the sky, Miyu's tear covered eyes staring at him with sadness as he too was raised into the air and suddenly, without any form of explosion or disturbance, the white pillar of light, Miyu and Shirou Emiya simply vanished.

A certain Vampire sat staring at the scene, the face of the furious Ainsworth being worth the meddling. The Wizard Marshall Zelretch simply laughed as he disappeared from that dimension in a Kaleidoscope of colours, some not even known to man.

Remnant was a strange place, training Children as young as their pre-teen days to be elite Grimm Killers, wielding Dust and the power of Aura the Children of Remnant would lead the world into a Grimm free world. Atleast that was the hope of Remnants people. The large continent of Remnant was made up four Kingdoms, Vale, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo. Each one having Academies dedicated to training Hunters, the Warriors who fought the soulless monsters known as Grimm.

One of these Hunter Academies happened to be called Beacon, a large castle, near fortress like structure that looked in the night and housed the students under the tutelage of the many Professors, such as Professor Port, Oobleck and the mysterious Ozpin. Many knew Ozpin as a great Hunter and even better Headmasters, that very same Headmaster was in a particular dilemma.

If someone where to ask the silver haired Headmaster of Beacon how he expected a trip to his office were to go, he would answer with something simple, simply mentioning his work there and maybe cups of coffee being involved, something he wouldn't expect of course was having to place a young, black haired girl in a strangly extravagant dress onto a makeshift sofa along with an older red headed boy next to her.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, while very few could tell Ozpin's coffee was the equivalent of Ruby Rose's, his good friend Qrows niece, cookies. But of course the mysterious headmaster of Beacon would never act So immaturely over the liquid. Yet even his own personal drink of the gods couldn't calm him, the boy had terrible wounds while the girl seemed utterly exhausted, one of the few reasons he hadn't taken them to Beacons infirmary was due to two simple facts, one being that the two of them hadn't a single trace of an aura when they'd arrived, he had tried to see if they were still locked, the girls aura had been while the male seemingly had none.

He sipped his drink again, the second fact was that Beacons staff was currently all busy preparing for the arrival of the newest students, the odd number causing many problems. Normally at Beacon there would be reserve Students who's Teams had fallen apart, normally due to teammates pulling out due to family or medical issues or wether it was internal conflict on the Team itself, but due to the recent peace and advances in medical technology there were none of these reserves left and they were left with an odd number of students needing to do the combat.

The issue arose due to a Jaune Arc having faked his way to Beacons Tests, Glynda having caught him out the moment she layed her eyes on them. The boy himself had a kind Heart but wasn't up to standards combat wise. Now they could either leave 3 Students out and have them on reserve which would stop any field work from being given to them.

Ozpin sat at his desk and smiled, perhaps there was an easier solution.

A groan came from Shirou's mouth, his hand reaching up to rub his aching head, he tried to look around only to since in pain as a bright light assaulted them. He felt around loosely for anything familiar, his right hand grasping onto something soft. He opened his eyes, now fully adjusted to the light and stared at what his hand rested on, his eyes widened when his eyes landed on nothing other than his Sister. He smiled and went to hug the younger girl only for a quiet cough to catch his attention. The Magus was on his in an instant, his sister behind him as he stared at the man infront of him. Sitting before him was a man with combed silver hair, his brown eyes seemingly reading every single detail about Shirou's life as if he already knew it all.

"Who are you?" The words came from Shirou's horse throat, as he reached into his Reality Marble, three Noble Phantasms, seen by EMIYA, his own alternate future self. The legendary sword Clarent, the Shield Rho Aias and the modified Hrunting, each one prepared and ready to be deployed if the stranger showed any sign of hostility. The man smiled kindly.

"Ozpin, Professor Ozpin"

Shirou nodded, the man wasn't lying about his identity, years of training under Kiritsugu hand taugjt him the many sign said of a lie, and this man exhibited none, he wouldn't waver though, Julian had proven even he could be fooled.

"Shirou, Emiya Shirou"

"and the girl?"

"Miyu... that's her name"

Ozpin nodded, seemingly satisfied "Well Mr Emiya, you are your sister caused quite the conundrum, appearing out of nowhere in a flash of light right outside my office...which could you specifiy what that light was?" Seeing no response Ozpin continued "Well either way, I'm afraid I must take you in for questioning..." That caught the boys attention as his eyes began darting around the room, clearly looking for an exit.

"Or you can take my offer..." Ospin smiled "You can be handed over to the Atlesien Military for interrogation, along with your sister... or... I can offer you both protection and you simply have to join my Academy" Ozpin slid an entry form across the desk as Shirou walked towards him.

'On one hand in clearly not in Fuyuki anymore, I have no clue what this places Military is and I'm barely able to walk... I've got no choice but to take this, for Miyu'

Shirou sighed as he took up the pen and began filling in the form, his hands automatically translating Japanese to English perfectly, that when Shirou realised, he had been speaking perfect English with the man, no accent at all. He paused and shook his head as he handed the sheet back.

"Fine, but the moment I see anything I don't like me and Miyu are gone, don't mistake my agreement for trust"

Ozpin nodded in agreement "Well then, Shirou Emiya...welcome to Beacon, Vales Academy for training Hunters"

Thank you for reading this ^_^ This is my first Fanfiction so please don't expect anything special.

In case anyone was wondering I'll be providing some clarification.

This Shirou for those who didn't know is from Fate/Kaleid Prisma Liner Illya and is the Brother of one of the Main Protagonists, Miyu.

Class Card = A card containing a fraction of a Heroic Spirits power, they are installed in order to fight for the Holy Grail in Miyu's Dimension.

Fake Archer Class Card = The Card was originally empty and devoid of any Heroic Spirit, but during Shinji Matou's attack with the Asssassin Class Card Shirou proceeded to use his body as a catalyst to summon forth Heroic Spirit EMIYA, his Alternate future self.

Some questions that may be asked...

No Shirou does not have Affection of the Grail, meaning no spamming UBW for every little thing.

The only ones who may show up from Miyu and Shirou's home dimension are the Ainsworth's since in this AU Illya will have never met Rin and Luvia.

For the pairing I have 2 girls from RWBY and 1 from Fate, so it'll be a while till I choose.


End file.
